


It's Really You - Extras

by AndreyaWinchester



Series: It's Really You [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Afterlife AU mentions, F/M, Forgive Me, M/M, Noct n Luna get married, Only brief mentions of LuNyx, headcanons, i rambled, just ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyaWinchester/pseuds/AndreyaWinchester
Summary: Noctis meets up with Ignis and Gladio and retells his times in the afterlife with his friends on their way to see Prompto (I suppose it can be read without the first chapter? Depends on you're preference. Fills in right after Noctis asks about Prompto in the original.)





	It's Really You - Extras

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally writing this based off of one of Kaciart's comics, but then I got carried away with my own headcanons and ideas in chapter one, so heres my extras, instead of cluttering the main story. Enjoy my random ramblings!

“Come along, Noct,” the name felt foreign on Ignis’ tongue for a moment, “let’s get you back to the Citadel and talk,” he suggested, and Gladio nodded.  Noctis hesitated, arms dropping, and Gladio frowned. 

 

“What’s the matter?” he asked, looking over Noct as he looked between him and Ignis, then around them. 

 

“Uh, where’s Prompto?” he asked suddenly, and Gladio frowned, as did Ignis. 

 

“He didn’t wish to stay in the crown city.” Ignis said, frowning. “Not without you here, he said. We tried to convince him to stay, but he didn’t want to be here. We weren’t going to make him stay.” he said, and Noctis frowned, but his shoulders relaxed a little. 

 

“Oh...Where is he now?” he asked, looking at Ignis, then Gladio. Gladio grinned a bit, throwing an arm around Noctis’ shoulder.

 

“If you had to take one guess, where do you think he is?” He asked, and Noct hummed. 

 

“Hammerhead?” he said, and Gladio blinked. 

 

“Actually no, but really good guess.” he murmured, and Ignis chuckled. 

 

“I do believe Prompto was rather fond of the Chocobos at Wiz’s ranch,” he informed, and Noctis smiled a bit. 

 

“Oh, yeah that sounds like him alright…” he trailed off, looking down. 

 

“Noct?” Ignis spoke at the silence.

 

“Can we go see him?” Noctis said, looking to Gladio expectantly. 

 

“Do you wanna rest first? Eat, change, anything?” Gladio suggested, brow raised. 

 

“No. I wanna see Prompto.” Noctis said, and Ignis and Gladio looked at eachother, or rather Ignis in his direction. Though if you didn’t know any better, one would say they were staring at each other, sharing a silent conversation between them. Ignis nodded, and Gladio reached up to ruffle Noctis’ hair, and the King ducked out of the motion. 

 

“Don’t--” he grumbled, and Ignis smiled fondly. 

 

“Children, please.” he murmured, and Noct glared at him for a moment before his face softened. 

 

“Gods, I missed you guys…” he murmured. 

 

“Uh, you missed us?” Gladio said, brow raised as he bumped his shoulder into the other. “We thought you were gone. Permanently.” he grunted. 

 

“Gladio,” Ignis warned. 

 

“Hey, so did I!!” he huffed, crossing his arms. “Like I said, I dunno what happened...I was definitely dead.” he said, and he noticed Ignis flinched at the word. “I mean, I was in the afterlife. I uh.” he rubbed the back of his head. 

 

“You alright?” Gladio asked, watching as a wave of different emotions seemed to wash over Noctis.

 

“Yeah, I just. Hadn’t thought about it till now since I’ve been back.” he murmured, arm dropping to his side. “Luna and I got married,” he said, looking up sheepishly. “The after party was an experience, Nyx and Ravus got into an argument over who should get to dance with Luna after her and I’s dance, it was actually pretty hillarious.” he said, grinning at the memory. 

 

Ignis blinked a bit, and Gladio was silent. Noctis stammered.

 

“Uh, sorry, was that weird? Maybe I shouldn’t--”

 

“Tell us about it in the car?” Ignis said, a smile on his face. Noctis smiled and nodded. 

 

“Yeah.”

\--

 

They were situated in the car and Gladio pulled away from the Citadel and onto the cleared off and rebuilt section of freeway leading out of the city.

 

“So, you say you and Luna finally tied the knot?” Gladio asked, glancing at Noctis in the passenger seat. Ignis leaned forward, interested in the story.

 

Noctis smiled, nodding. He turned a bit towards the two of them so they’d both hear him okay.

 

“Yeah. Once everything ended, and Ardyn was destroyed and my job was done, I woke up in my bed in the citadel. It was weird. Luna was at my side, and it really threw me for a loop,” he murmured. The other two were silent, so he pressed on. 

 

“She smiled at me, and she didn’t have to speak for me to understand what she meant. I was in the afterlife. But it was as if i wasn’t dead, you know? It felt like I do right now. It felt very real, in a surreal way, you know? Anyway, She explained to me more or less what had happened. The Prophecy was fulfilled, Eos would be saved of the darkness and starscourge, I saved everyone.”

 

“That you did, and everyone is beyond grateful for what you’ve done for us.” Ignis said softly, and Noctis smiled. 

 

“Yeah...I’m just glad I was able to save the world from darkness…”

 

“Anyway, continue,” Ignis said, nodding to encourage him on. 

 

“Right. Well, her and I talked for awhile. She asked about my journey, before the crystal. I told her so much about our adventures and shit we got up to,” he said, grinning. His grin faded into a softer look. 

 

“I told her about Prompto and I,” he said, glancing out the window before focusing back on the story. “She said she saw it coming, and I was baffled. She said it was sweet, and she was glad we were able to make eachother happy. She wasn’t upset, or mad. I was surprised, but I shouldda known. It’s Luna, after all.”

 

Gladio chuckled. “You have a thing for blondes,” he teased.

 

“Shudduuuuup.” Noct groaned. 

 

“Gladio be nice,” Ignis scolded. Noctis stuck his tongue out at Gladio, and Ignis tisked. 

 

“Honestly, Noctis.”

 

“How--” He looked at Ignis and the man just rose a brow.

 

“I know you, Noctis.” No matter how old you are, you are a child.”

 

Gladio grinned.

 

“As are you, Gladiolus.”

 

Full names, yikes. 

 

Noctis laughed a little, then continued. “Her and I talked after that. She confessed she very much did still wish to marry me, and I told her I wanted that too. She told me when it came time for Prompto to enter the afterlife, she would step back and allow me to be with him again...Hearing that both hurt, and meant so much to me. But I told her I’d make room for both of them.” he said, shutting his eyes. 

 

“But we decided to get married. That whole first day was an adventure. I saw so many faces I hadn’t seen in years. It was weird. Sad, very sad, but also happy that I got to see them again.” he spoke softly, eyes still shut, remembering everyone. 

 

“Seeing dad again was amazing...He didn’t look tired and hurt like he did in his last few years.  He looked peaceful. It was nice.” he said, smiling. He opened his eyes in time to see Gladio open his mouth, then shut it. Noctis reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Your dad was there, too. Right beside mine, as always.” he said, and Gladio’s eyes flicked over to Noctis for a moment before returning to the road, smiling. 

 

“Yeah? Did you tell him I was awesome?” he said, grinning.

 

“I told him you were the best damn shield I coulda asked for.” Noctis said proudly. Gladio grinned.

 

“Damn straight.”

 

“Please do not stroke his ego,” Ignis sighed. 

 

Gladio opened his mouth.

 

“Gladio I swear to god you make that comment in front of Noct and you are sleeping on the  _ couch _ .” Gladio shut his mouth very quickly. 

 

“Continue, Noctis.” he said, smiling. 

 

“Gladly,” Noct said with a laugh. “Dad obviously agreed to officiate the marriage. It was an amazing day, really...I wish you guys coulda been there, but I’m really grateful you weren’t,” he said, smiling almost apologetically. “Ravus walked Luna down the aisle. She looked beautiful. So many people were there. Council members, Glaives, Crownsguard, Jared was there.  After the wedding, I told him about how proud we are of Talcott, and how he grew up to be an amazing young man.”

 

“Jared. Good man, he raised Talcott good.” Gladio said, nodding. 

 

“Yeah he did... Oh, Pryna was the flower girl and Umbra was the ring bear, it was super cute, I wish i could somehow show you guys. They were all dressed up and Pryna had the little basket in her mouth and would shake her head to spill the petals,” Noctis said, and damn he loved those dogs. 

 

“But the wedding was amazing. Dad officiated it, and we were happy. The reception was a blast, guys.” he said, looking between the two of them eagerly. 

 

“Oh? Pray tell, is there alcohol in the afterlife?”  Ignis asked, and Noctis grinned wider. 

 

“Oh yeah.” he said. 

 

“Called it,” said Gladio. Ignis snorted softly, shaking his head.

 

“You guys remember Nyx Ulric? Yeah, he got drunk, along with a few other glaives. Ravus will deny it but he also got tipsy. He cried walking Luna down the aisle, and not because she was marrying me, because he was happy.” he clarified. “Him and I had a talk before hand, a long one. I learned some things I wish I had known sooner. But we’re on good terms.”

 

“Anyway, After Luna and I’s dance, Nyx and Ravus got into a argument on who should share the next dance with Luna. Luna got a kick out of it.”

 

“What, pray tell, was Nyx’s argument?” Ignis asked, curious. 

 

“So get this. Back in Insomnia, Nyx kinda sorta saved Luna’s life. Guys, I learned so much...and I’ll tell you all about it later, but for now, I wanna tell you about this.” he said, and they both nodded. “But Nyx saved Luna. that was his argument as to why he should get to dance with her. Ravus argued he was her  _ brother _ . Oh, their mother was there. I haven’t seen her since i was really little. Her and my dad talked a lot, I’m guessing they’re on good terms. I don’t think she ever held anything against him.” he said, voice soft. Ignis rested a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Anyway, Luna decided that neither of them would get the dance, and ended up dancing with Crowe, a different glaive. It was hilarious to see Nyx and Ravus get all huffy.” he grinned shaking his head. “I learned that Luna and Nyx had a short thing before I arrived, but I didn’t care. Who was I to talk, with Prompto and all. But Luna said they just didn’t stick well and agreed to be friends. But the reception was great. After that, we just lived normally. The citadel was one big house that we all lived in. There was no King and Queen. We were all just kinda a big family. It was nice.” he said, trailing off.

 

“Do you miss it?” Gladio asked. 

 

“Yeah,” he admitted. “It’s been a year. I had adjusted. I woke up this morning very much alive, very much here and not in the afterlife. I don’t know how, or why. I wish I had known though, so I coulda told Luna goodbye for now.” he said with a sigh. Ignis squeezed his shoulder softly.

 

“But, I’m not upset that I am here now...Because gods, I’ve missed you. And every day I prayed I wouldn’t be seeing you any time soon.” he said, and Ignis chuckled a bit.  “But I did miss you all, so much…” he said, nodding.

 

“We’re glad to have you back, Noct,” Gladio said, reaching over to pat his shoulder. Ignis nodded, squeezing his shoulder one last time before releasing it. 

 

“We are. You’ve been missed terribly. I’m curious to see how Prompto will react to seeing you again.” Ignis spoke,  head tilted slightly with his own curiosity.

 

“He’ll cry, I’m gunna call it now.” Gladio said confidently. 

 

“As did you,” Noctis said, punching his arm lightly. Gladio laughed. 

 

“Yeah I did. But with Prompto it’ll be a different type of cry.” he said, and he wasn’t teasing. What he was saying was heartfelt, and Noctis smiled. 

 

“We haven’t seen Prompto in a year. He doesn’t visit, and with both Gladio and myself on the rebuilding committee, we don’t often have time to leave the city.” Ignis said.

 

“Doesn’t he call or text?” Noctis asked.

 

“Cell towers are still being re-installed and set up. They all went haywire and a lot of them were taken out during the ten years you were gone. Cell Phones aren’t common at the moment, and while civilization rebuilds itself, neither is casual mailing so we haven’t written each other.” 

 

“Oh, wow...Its that bad?” Noctis asked, frowning. 

 

“Coulda been a lot worse, if it wasn’t for you.” Gladio said with a assuring grin. Noctis smiled.

 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” He sat back in his seat and looked out his window, noticing they were passing hammerhead. 

 

_ I’m coming, Prompto…. _


End file.
